The present invention relates to methods of producing colloidal or colloidal-like dispersions, the products so produced, and to the products used to produce the dispersions. It also relates to methods of diminishing the lack of affinity as between various substances that normally lack affinity for one another. In the prior applications mentioned above, various substances having pharmacological and or cosmetic properties were combined with a sugar and spun into fibers to produce a readily water-soluble product. The various examples enumerated in the prior applications all involved the use of water soluble medicaments and cosmetic substances and were directed to enhancing the solubility rate of the different substances. As an outgrowth of experimentation with a varied catalog of substances it has been discovered that spinning a substance with sugar can alter the medium in which a particular substance can either dissolve or become dispersed, the latter while forming a colloid or colloidal-like dispersion. Whether or not the dispersions to be described herein represent true colloidal dispersions or only pseudo-colloidal dispersions, has yet to be determined. What is evident is that when the spun sugar products to be described herein are added to water, the product disperses autogenously throughout the water and remains dispersed. In most instances one observes a general cloudiness associated with a colloidal suspension. But this is not always the case. Several other novel phenomena have been observed also.
Water and oil normally do not mix. In fact, all oleaginous substances are, in the absence of a surfactant or emulsifier, considered immiscible in water. Also, there are many substances that are soluble in water but considered insoluble in oleaginous materials and lack affinity for such materials. Examples are glycerin and polyethylene glycol. However, one can think of situations where combining such substances might be desirable. For example, combining glycerin with an oil based medicament product in a cough syrup.